


Bath and Beyond

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Widow spices up Sombra's bubble bath.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Bath and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter story from me this time but I enjoyed writing it, please excuse any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from the MCG photo shoot of the same name.

Many things had gone wrong in Sombra's life. She didn't regret them, indeed she wouldn't be the woman she was today if they hadn't but as she sank herself up to the neck in the strawberry scented bubble bath she'd drawn in the bathroom of her lover's personally owned castle, she decided this certainly wasn't one of them. She'd been in Switzerland with Reaper and Widowmaker the past week and she'd been on her feet running around for the better part of it. Once Reaper finally let them go, Widowmaker had dragged her over the border into Annecy and back to the Chateau before she'd even been able to say a word in protest. 

She couldn't help the audible sigh as the aching from the previous weeks work rapidly drained out of her tired muscles as she submerged herself in the hot, bubble-filled water. Out the window the sun was beginning to set, the sky a beautiful blazing orange colour, no doubt painting the lake in similar shades. Yes this was certainly not one of the those moments that had gone wrong in her life.

There was a knock at the door.

"Occupied," she called out lazily, smiling to herself as she did so. Apparently Widow didn't hear her, or more likely didn't care as the bathroom door swung open and she let herself in. "Spider I'm not decent," she gasped dramatically with a smirk, gathering up foam from the bath to hide as much of her body as possible as her lover entered the room.

"All the more reason for me to come in, I think," Widow retorted, stopping as she took note of Sombra's clothes scattered all over the floor. "Couldn't you be a little tidier? This isn't a Talon base." 

"You knew the risks when you invited, sorry-dragged me here araña," Sombra says with a smile, shifting her position in the bath and lazily resting her head and arms over the edge of the tub, watching Widowmaker intently as she gathers up her discarded clothes. The pathetically thin bathrobe she's currently wearing, tied pathetically around her waist leaving very little to Sombra's very active imagination. As Widow places her clothes onto a chair in the corner of the room, Sombra settles back down into the tub, lowering herself back into the water as her lover makes her way back over to the bath. The assassin perches herself on the side of the tub, crosses her long, toned legs one over the other and Sombra can't help the rush of excitement she feels as the robe rides up her thighs. Without a word, Widow takes hold of Sombra's chin and tilts her head up before leaning down to kiss her. 

The kiss starts off slowly at first, nothing more than their lips brushing together and the tips of their noses touching lightly but gets significantly more passionate when Sombra makes no effort to break it. As their lips press more firmly against each other, Widow's lukewarm tongue runs over her partner's violet lips, silently requesting entry and it slips into Sombra's mouth to slide along her own as she sighs humidly into the kiss. Widowmaker's hair, tied into its signature pony tail, tickles against Sombra's face as it falls over her shoulder and into the sudsy water and her cool hand moves to cup her cheek, holding her lover's head in place as their lips dance passionately. 

Eyes closed, Sombra's senses are almost completely overwhelmed. Her hearing is full of the soft crackling of the foamy bubbles in the bath and the water lapping at the edges of the tub, the unmistakable sound of heavy kissing and her own soft sighs and humid gasps. The feeling of Widowmaker's soft lips and tongue pressing greedily into her own and her chilly fingers and long hair trailing tantalisingly over her cheeks. Her nose is filled with the strawberry scent of the bubble bath and Widow's recently applied perfume. All of it combines with the temperature of the bath water to drive her crazy with desire.

Eventually the kiss breaks as the two lovers separate with a sultry, wet pop. "Hmm, I needed that," Sombra says a little breathlessly, opening her eyes as Widow pulls away from her. Without responding, Widow quickly gets off the edge of the bath and moves toward a cupboard at the end of the bathroom. Rifling through it, she finds a nondescript bottle and removes it from the cupboard before returning to the bath, placing the bottle on the floor by the tub before she unties the knot holding her bathrobe together, swiftly shaking it off her shoulders and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. Sombra can only stare, bottom lip trapped in her teeth, as her beautiful host climbs into the tub and lowers herself into the water opposite her.

Settling in at the other end of the bath Widow realises it isn't really big enough for two people, so she has to stretch her legs out and rest her feet on the edges of the tub. At the opposite end, Sombra's gaze is transfixed by the water droplets running down her lover's long legs and the foamy, strawberry scented suds clinging to her smooth blue skin. Absentmindedly she reaches out for the leg on her right, tracing the curves of the toned muscles in Widow's leg and playfully trailing a finger up and down the sole of her foot before her eyes slide shut and she leans in to press soft kisses to her lover's shin and calf. 

"And the other one," Widow says from the other end of the bath once Sombra pulls away from her leg. Sombra flashes her a grin as she pulls Widow's right leg off the edge of the tub and lifts it into the air above her head, kissing and massaging her partner's shapely blue limb. Once she's satisfied with Sombra's treatment of her leg Widow pulls away from her and rests it back on the edge of the tub before fixing her with a lustful stare. "Come here," she says quietly and the commanding tone of her voice sends a flash of excitement through Sombra. Shuffling over to her lover, Sombra leans in to steal a lazy kiss from Widowmaker before the assassin slowly spins her round and settles her between the blue woman's legs. As her head drops backward onto Widow's shoulder she can't help but sigh pleasantly as her cybernetic spine fits neatly in between Widowmaker's breasts. 

Once they're comfortable they both sink into the water until only their heads are above the surface, the only sound the crackling of the bubbles and the rippling water as they silently enjoy each other's company. Idly Widow starts playing with Sombra's hair, twirling strands of it around a finger as her other hand draws idle patterns over her lover's shoulder. Eventually the hand at her shoulder teases down to her chest and Sombra cant stop the smug smile that spreads over her face as a finger teases over her breast. "You never can keep your hands to yourself, can you araña?" she smirks with a hum of approval, pushing her chest out as her lover takes hold of her breast under the water, squeezing at her gently as Widow's other hand tucks her hair behind her ear before sliding round and taking hold of her other breast. 

"What can I say?" Widow whispers sultrily into Sombra's ear massaging her breasts gently.  
"What do you want me to say?" Her voice goes even quieter and becomes even more husky.  
"That I can't resist you?" She presses her soft lips to Sombra's now burning cheek.  
"Or that you make me _feel_?" She purrs into Sombra's ear as her finger tips begin teasing over Sombra's nipples and she presses her cool lips to the warm skin behind her lover's ear.

A full body shudder runs through Sombra and she moans loudly as Widow begins playing with her nipples and starts gently nipping and kissing at her ear. Sombra's eyes slide closed, the thick layer of suds mean she can't see what her lover is doing even if she wanted to, though Sombra can picture it in her head perfectly, how her lover's long beautiful fingers tease and pinch and roll her stiff, sensitive nipples and her palms push her breasts together and pull them apart, sending ripples along the water in the bath. Lifting one of her legs out of the water, Sombra lays it on top of Widow's before curling her toes over the assassin's and trapping them in place. The little moan of approval right next to her ear she's rewarded with sends goosebumps all over her body and she can't help but whimper in response, she wants to thrash around in her lover's grip and kiss her into oblivion but she doubts Widowmaker would appreciate the mess that would make of her floor.

"You know...unf...I'm thinking...haaah....thinking about getting...ohhh Spider..." Sombra groans cutting herself off with a moan.

"Go on?" Widow murmurs, kissing at her ear and cheek as she pauses her ministrations on Sombra's breasts.

"I'm thinking about getting them pierced," she said at last, trying to steady her wavering voice. 

"Barbell or ring?" Widow's voice inquires from behind her right next to her ear, no doubt taking immense satisfaction as Sombra's breath hitches in response.

"I was thinking barbell," Sombra says opening her eyes and tilting her head to the side so she can gauge Widowmaker's response. 

"I approve," Widow purrs alluringly before she leans in to capture Sombra's lips in a kiss, squeezing her nipples to get the shorter woman to moan into her mouth but before she can feel too smug Sombra curls her toes, squeezing Widow's that are still trapped underneath hers and the assassin can't help the gasp that escapes her mouth into their kiss. 

Widow separates them, ignoring Sombra's noise of protest as her right hand leaves the breast it's playing with and trails sensually down her stomach and over her groin, stopping just before it reaches between her legs. Her other hand tilts Sombra's chin so their looking into each other's eyes, Widow's unspoken request for Sombra's consent clear in her golden eyes. Sombra nods her head wordlessly but Widow's fingers refrain from moving. "Say it," she says quietly.

"Fuck araña..." Sombra breathily groans, "touch me." And that's all Widow needs to hear before she reaches for the bottle she placed by the bathtub earlier and squeezes the silicone lubricant onto her hands before placing the bottle on the floor again. Finally, she slips her hands back into the water and to where Sombra so desperately wants them. The shorter woman drops her head back with a sigh, long hair falling into the sudsy water as Widow starts playing with her breast again and the middle finger on her right hand slides over her centre, the water-resistant lube causing her finger to slide wonderfully over her aching clit. "Oh sh-shit Azul....Mmm-fuuuck," Sombra groans wantonly as Widow intimately plays with her body.

Sombra's guttural moans and gasps continue to get louder and louder as Widow slides her fingers through the swollen lips at her centre, scissoring them apart and spreading her lover open as she works the heel of her palm into her clit, all the while pressing kisses to her colleague's exposed neck. One of Sombra's hands clamps over her mouth when Widow slides her middle finger inside her, muffling the moan with the palm of her hand. Sombra can't see the annoyed pout Widow fixes her with when her cry of pleasure isn't as loud as the assassin wanted it to be, "You can be as loud as you like belle ombre," she murmurs into her ear, reaching up to pry her hand away from her mouth, "I want to hear your pretty noises." With that she slides a second finger into her, the stretch from her intruding digits causes Sombra to shudder and cry out in pleasure, "That's more like it," Widow whispers licking over the shell of her ear. 

Widowmaker's fingers begin to pump into her, curling and scissoring apart every so often to rub and stretch her walls in every sinfully delightful way she knows how, the lubricant coating her fingers allowing them to slide in and out of her with ease. As the blue woman toys with her, Sombra is incredibly vocal: mewling, gasping and sighing humidly as Widow rolls one of her nipples playfully between her fingers with her other hand whilst kissing and murmuring a steady stream of dirty French phrases into her ear. 

Between the hand playing with her heavy breast and the fingers sliding in and out of her so easily, Sombra's getting closer and closer to her release. Eyes closed, she's panting heavily and moaning wantonly whenever Widow crooks the fingers inside her, rolls a finger over her nipple or sultrily sighs into her ear. "You are so beautiful Sombra," Widow whispers straight into her ear and squeezes her breast for emphasis. "You'll look even better with them pierced," she coos into Sombra's ear and gives her nipple a sharp squeeze as she continues, "I can't wait to play with them."

Widowmaker's dirty promises cause Sombra's heart to start racing and she curls her toes sharply over Widow's again without thinking and the quiet, filthy hot moan that Widow lets out straight into her ear tips her over the edge almost immediately. Sombra's over-heated body is wracked with a shudder as she clenches down on the blue fingers inside her and she comes hard crying out one of her lover's many pet names. Widow doesn't stop the movement of her fingers, helping Sombra ride out the shocks of her orgasm but she does stop playing with her breast, instead opting to hold her still whilst she shudders from the aftershocks of her climax. 

As the water begins to still the only sounds in the bathroom are the faint crackling of the remaining bubbles and Sombra regaining her breath. Sombra's foot releases Widow's toes and falls back into the tub with a large splash, spraying water over their faces and spilling it on the floor. Sombra doesn't need to turn round to know Widow is glaring daggers at her, "Sorry," she says with a sheepish grin. 

"You're cleaning that up," Widowmaker says sternly and Sombra only whimpers in response as Widow slides her fingers free from her entrance. 

"I...shit...phew...I needed that even more Spider," Sombra chuckles as she regains her composure, "When we get out of here Azul I'm gonna fuck you until we're both blue in the face."

Sombra's terrible joke has Widow rolling her eyes, "You need to rehydrate first though," she says quietly, stroking her fingers through Sombra's wet hair, "you're so hot you're making me warm."

"Such a smooth talker," Sombra purrs, her voice high pitched and breathy as she leans backward in attempt to kiss the assassin. 

"Shut up," Widow snaps before she meets Sombra's lips in a passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year guys! I hope you all had a wonderful time over the holidays and if not I wish you all the best for 2020! If you made it this far, thanks for reading and please let me know if you enjoyed! :) 
> 
> I was thinking about doing a compendium of Spiderbyte one shots, like the scenarios I'd like to write about but don't want to write 5k words for, could even do requests as well if it went well. What do you think?


End file.
